Lie About Us
by SaltyPretzels.14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since forever. They're in love, and they know it. One problem, Troy's dating Sharpay. Please R&R. I, personally, don't like THAT much, but i wanna know what you guys think... :


Eh, I'm sorry I deleted my other story, but it was going nowhere… I personally didn't like it

**Eh, I'm sorry I deleted my other story, but it was going nowhere… I personally didn't like it. I'm writing this oneshot/songfic cuz I feel like it. The beginning might seem a bit… dirty? But it's not. Just the opening. ANYWHO, I hope you like this one. (:**

Lie About Us – A Troyella Oneshot/Songfic.

"Troy," moaned Gabriella as he kissed her neck. They have been doing this for about a month now. Not dating, just making out, and ACTING like a couple, but in private. Troy was going out with Sharpay, the 'Ice Queen' of East High. Also known as the bitch of the school.

Troy gave Gabriella one last kiss before they finally broke apart.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Brie?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. What makes you think that I don't?"

"Well, I've been asking you when you were going to break up with Sharpay for a while now, and you always say 'Soon' or 'I don't know.'"

"It's just because I'm trying to find the right time. I don't want to hurt her too badly."

"You mean like how she always hurts me because she knows I'm in love with you?"

_Flashback – 3 weeks ago_

_The last bell had sounded, and Sharpay came strutting down the nearly-empty halls with the 'Sharpettes', as people called them. "MONTEZ!" screamed Sharpay._

"_What now, bitch?" Gabriella muttered, as she put her last textbook into her locker._

"_What was that, Isabella?"_

"_Nothing, and it's GABRIELLA. Spelling: G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-A. Oh wait, did I just confuse you?" Gabriella smirked._

"_Yeah, you did just confuse me…" Sharpay said trailing off. "Anywho," she continued "Did you hear that Troy and I are together? And don't say you don't care because I know you do. You're in love with him. I see the way you look at him…"_

"_Okay, I am and I do care. But the thing I don't get is why he would go out with a bitch. AND, yes, I do have a right to call you that because 1) I'm older than you so I don't have to 'respect' you, and 2) your name sounds like a dog, and you're a female… right?"_

"_Very funny, Montez. Just stay away from Troy and I, and you won't get hurt."_

_With that, Sharpay left leaving Gabriella alone in the halls._

_End Flashback_

"Gabs, just be patient and I will when I'm ready." Troy said.

"Fine…"

--

It's been another 2 weeks, and Troy _still_ hasn't broken up with Sharpay. At least Troy would sing with her at the carnival that day.

_**Later that day…**_

It was Troy and Gabriella's turn to go up on stage to sing.

The music started as Troy and Gabriella got on stage, and the look of jealousy was evident in Sharpay's eyes. You're probably wondering how Troy got to sing with Gabriella without Sharpay being… well… Sharpay. Troy just said that it was a punishment from Ms.Darbus, who was organizing the whole carnival.

Troy started to sing…

Troy

Oww boyy,

Yeahh yeahh

Troy

Baby I know,

When we started out there's first things you didn't know.

But baby girl,

We got a lotta things we need to discuss.

I know I'm asking for a lot, but just trust.

You say that things gettin old,

Sneakin' around creepin' and love on the low

But baby girl,

I can't wait till' it's officially us,

I can't wait to let them know about us.

Gabriella

At first I thought that I could take it boy but I don't know,

You told me you were gonna leave her for me, long ago.

Troy

Eventually I will, but I just gotta take it slow

Don't wanna break her heart, although I gotta let her go,

So baby...

Troy

So please don't say you wanna give up.

How do I tell her that I'm falling in love,

And I know your waiting patiently for that day,

When we no longer have to lie about us.

When I'm with her all I want is your touch,

And when you call me I don't wanna hang up,

And I know I say it often but I can't wait

Till' we no longer have to lie about us.

Troy

Baby I know.

Situation don't seem fair to us both.

But baby girl,

She's an issue that I'm bout to adjust.

Don't mistake the love we made for just lust.

You are my soul...mind, body, spirit.

All that I know.

But baby girl,

I can't wait till' it's officially us.

I can't wait to tell the world about us.

Gabriella

At first I thought that I could take it boy but I don't know,

You told me you were gonna leave her for me, long ago. (Long ago)

Troy

Eventually I will but I just gotta take it slow

Don't wanna break her heart, although I gotta let her go

So baby..

Troy

So please don't say you wanna give up. (Please don't say..)

How do I tell her that I'm falling in love, (Oww wooh)

And I know your waiting patiently for that day,

When we no longer have to lie about us. (No longer have to lie)

When I'm with her all I want is your touch, (Oww wooh)

And when you call me I don't wanna hang up, (Baby you don't..)

And I know I say it often but I can't wait

Till' we no longer have to lie about us.

Troy

Baby won't you

(Wait) Just a little bit,

(For) Just a little bit,

(Me) Just a little bit longer longer. (Owu)

(Wait) Just a little bit,

(For) Just a little bit,

(Me) Just a little bit longer longer.

(I want you to wait) Just a little bit,

(For) Just a little bit,

(Me) Just a little bit longer longer.

(Wait) Just a little bit, (ohh)

(For) Just a little bit, (yeah)

(Me) Just a little bit longer.

Baby!

Troy

So please don't say you wanna give up.

How do I tell her that I'm falling in love, (How do I tell my baby?!)

And I know your waiting patiently for that day,

When we no longer have to lie about us. (Now longer have to lie about us)

When I'm with her all I want is your touch, (Owu yeayehyeh)

And when you call me I don't wanna hang up, (Ohu oh ohh)

And I know I say it often but I can't wait

Till' we no longer have to lie about us. (Now longer have to lie about us)

So please don't say you wanna give up. (Don't say it)

How do I tell her that I'm falling in love, (How do I tell my baby?)

And I know your waiting patiently for that day,

When we no longer have to lie about us. (Waaoohh)

When I'm with her all I want is your touch,

And when you call me I don't wanna hang up, (Ohu Owuwoo)

And I know I say it often but I can't wait

Till' we no longer have to lie about us.

Troy & Gabriella

Baby won't you

Just a little bit

Just a little bit (Baby)

Just a little bit longer (Baby)

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

Just a little bit (Baby I'ma wait for you)

Just a little bit (Umm)

Just a little bit (Just a little bit longer..)

Just a little bit longer, longer (Will you wait..)

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

Just a little bit longer.

Troy

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

Just a little bit

Just a little bit.

**(I know Gabriella doesn't have any parts, just like 2 lines, but I like this song, and those are the only girl parts. (: )**

As the song ended, Gabriella was about to walk off the stage until Troy grabbed her hand, while he used his other hand to hold the microphone up to his mouth. "Hey, everyone! I have an announcement." He waited for the applause to die down before he started to talk again. "As you all know, I am going out with Sharpay Evans."

'_YES!! FINALLY!! HE'S GOING TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH THAT MONTEZ GIRL!!' _thought Sharpay.

"Well," he continued, "I have to say something very important. I meant what I sang in the song. I do not love Sharpay Evans, I never did, and I never will. My heart belongs to the one and only, Gabriella Montez."

After his speech, everyone applauded since they knew that Troy and Gabriella were meant for each other. The couple walked off the stage, and as they did, they saw Sharpay running to the bathroom in tears, with her little followers, well, following her.

Once they got off the stage, they went to the park to talk privately.

"Troy, I wanted you to dump her, but not in front of the whole school like that..." started Gabriella.

"But Gabs, if I didn't, she would pretend like we're still going out. You know that…"

"True, and by the way, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Troy gave a little smile. "I love you, Brie."

"I love you too, Troy." She said as they leaned in for a sweet and simple kiss.

"Hey, Brie,"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to lie about us anymore." Troy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Cheesy much?" laughed Gabriella.

THE END

**LMFFAO, the end was so cheesy. I would've stopped at the kiss, but I just HAD to put that in. ANYWHO, read&review pleeaassse. (:**


End file.
